


Measuring Spoons

by jalendavi_lady



Series: Winry And Roy series from fma_fic_contest [18]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Canon - First Anime, Community: fma_fic_contest, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-22
Updated: 2010-04-22
Packaged: 2017-10-13 05:21:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/133423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jalendavi_lady/pseuds/jalendavi_lady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few days after Havoc and Hawkeye's wedding, some of their friends get together for dinner, leading Sheska and Winry into another argument over the finer points of cooking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Measuring Spoons

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the Pinch (251-500 words) prompt at [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/fma_fic_contest/profile)[**fma_fic_contest**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/fma_fic_contest/) .

"It's an art!"

"It's a science!"

Sheska grabbed the measuring spoons off of the flour-dusted counter. "How do you even have a spoon for 'dash'?" she demanded. "That's supposed to be based on cook's judgment!"

Winry's apartment kitchenette was cramped, and the heat wasn't helping their usual argument a bit.

 _At least the others_ ought _to be here soon._

"And ever since the pepper shaker broke open over the first pork roast I ever cooked, my judgment is to use the spoons!"

A quiet moment, followed by held-in giggles.

"We should never be roommates," Sheska laughed.

"I agree. Wholeheartedly." Winry leaned towards her friend. "So, what do you think about that rumor?"

Sheska blushed. "What rumor?"

Winry nudged her. "You know the one. About Vato's tour of every single jewelry store in Central, checking the prices on _diamonds_."

Sheska's blushing only got brighter and deeper. "

There was a knock at the door.

"Hey, Miss Rockbell. Let us in," Breda called through the door.

Sheska opened the front door. Breda, Vato, Kain, and Roy filed in. Everyone but Roy was carrying food - he was too busy leaning on his cane.

"Great timing," Winry told them as Vato hugged Sheska in greeting after depositing a dish on the table. "The pie is nearly ready to come out."

***

Breda leaned back in his chair. "My compliments to the pastry chefs."

There was a general satisfied groan of agreement.

"That blackened chicken wasn't half-bad," Winry commented.

Kain chuckled. "That's because you didn't watch Roy 'cook' it."

"I told you all on the way over, I wouldn't have resorted to alchemy if the oven hadn't taken two whole hours to start _thinking_ of preheating."

Nearly everyone laughed.

Roy was still grumbling. "I know electric ovens are supposed to be safer, but if they can't even cook a chicken in under a day..."

Winry smiled over at him. "It sounds like the heating element could be shot."

He looked straight at her, and deadpanned, "Great, I'll ask Riza and Jean to do that once they get back from their honeymoon."

Another burst of laughing.

When they calmed back down, Sheska commented, "I still can't believe you have those spoons, Winry."

Kain looked confused. "What spoons?"

"Winry has one of those novelty measuring spoon sets. 'Dash', 'smidgen', and 'pinch'. And she takes them seriously."

Vato looked down at her. "One of the novelty sets?"

"Yes."

"Those are notoriously inaccurate," Roy commented.

Sheska looked at him in surprise. "Please don't tell me those are standardized measurements in alchemy."

Roy smiled across the table at her.

"And I suppose alchemists have a standard measurement for a 'grain' too? Other than the obvious?"

"Actually..."

"Gah! I'm surrounded by freaks!"

Breda looked around the room. "Call number for pond botany?"

Sheska rattled off the number without hesitation, then glared at him.

Vato chuckled very slightly behind his hand.

"Check and mate," Breda said sweetly.


End file.
